


Itsy Bitsy Spider

by HissHex



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 - A TMA Collection [20]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: A lot of spiders, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: fun fact! I hate this! I think its the most awkward thing I've ever written.The end of NaNo is creeping closer and my creative Juice is just gone at this point.
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 - A TMA Collection [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Itsy Bitsy Spider

**A child**. **A book**. **A door**. **A bully**. **A spider**.

 _Running_. _Crying_. _Pleading_. _Ignoring_.

  
  


Jon hadn’t hated spiders when he was little. No more than any other child. He had watched them crawl in their webs outside his window, watched the frost of winter turn their webs into glittering art.

Then came the book. It’s morbid tale playing out in front of him. A young man pulled into Mr Spider’s hungry maw.

It was an understatement to say that Jon hated spiders now.

Cobwebs were ruthlessly destroyed wherever he went, their inhabitants killed swiftly. No one had believed him about the book and the young man’s remains were never found.

He never forgot, exactly, but as the little boy grew up and went to university and joined the Institute, he locked the horror in the back of his mind. He wasn’t interested in the spiders and the spiders weren’t interested in him.

Until he took the promotion. Once little Jon Sims moved into the office of the Archivist, the spiders took notice again.

The first one was innocuous. A tiny skittering spider that crawled over his tape recorder as he was recording a statement before vanishing under his desk.

He had restrained himself and waited until the recording was done before upturning his desk and squishing  the invading arachnid with his shoe. 

J on always noticed spiders, you tended to do that when you were terrified of the thing,  and he couldn’t help but notice that he was seeing a lot of spiders. 

He explained it away to himself. He was in a dusty old archive now, of course there were spiders. He killed what he could and Martin took whatever he didn’t out in a cup. 

They were everywhere, hidden behind every box, sitting in their webs in ever corner. Every time he removed them, more would be back the very next day. He grew frantic, fueled by Stranger induced paranoia and stoked by the ever present gaze of the Beholding and it’s servant.  Spending most of his day searching for them and desperately exterminating the invasion that no one else seemed to notice. 

  
  


**Leitner** .  **Cigarettes** .  **Pipe** .  **Blood** . 

He fled the Institute and the spiders followed. Less of them this time but still they watched from the corner’s of Georgie’s living room. He kept the Admiral close to him, trusting the cat to protect him from any that crawled too close. 

  
  


And then came the Circus.

Jon didn’t have time to be worried about spiders after that. 

  
  


If he had been awake, if he had not been in such a deep coma, he might have seen that the window to his hospital room was covered in such a fine web that it just appeared frosted to his few visitors.  He might have seen the dense net of webs that built up under his bed. As he lay, dead to the world, he had never been more watched. 

He had more important things to think about when he awoke. 

He had forgotten about the spiders in his office. 

It hadn’t been completely overtaken, thankfully, but the shelves glittered silver as he turned the light on. His initial shriek was enough to summon the less angry of his two remaining assistants, but the look of derision on her face as he explained his shock was enough to shut him up quickly enough. His eyes flicked to the shifting movement in the corners of his vision as he recorded a statement, the relief he felt after reading it was immediately under cut as he watched a fat spider drop down on a web from the bare bulb that lit up his office. 

  
  


There were no spiders in the Panopticon. Magnus would never allow it. 

He might have appreciated it once but the cold of the Lonely made any thought of anything other than Martin a strain. 

He brushed a spider off Martin’s jumper as they entered the train that would take them up to Daisy’s safehouse.   
  
  


**Tea** .  **Smiles** .  **Love** .  **Cows** . 

_ Paper _ .  _ Magnus _ .  _ Doors _ .  _ Screams _ . 

  
  


And all the while, the  S pider watched  her puppet, as she had from the moment he first escaped her web. 

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact! I hate this! I think its the most awkward thing I've ever written.   
> The end of NaNo is creeping closer and my creative Juice is just gone at this point.


End file.
